


Rational Thought

by Sangerin



Series: The Returning Saga [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-01
Updated: 2001-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I am returning from more than a decade of absence,' said Tuvok. 'I have been through experiences unique from those of any other Vulcan. It is not unreasonable to assume that these experiences may have changed me in some ways.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Biographical details for Tuvok are taken from both "Pathways" (Jeri Taylor) and the novelisation of "Flashback" (Diane Carey). Tim Russ's own album, Kushangaza, accompanied much of the writing of this story. Kathryn and Chakotay are variously referred to as Captain and Commander, and then as Admiral and Commodore, during this story. The promotions of the Voyager crew occur at the end of the first week following the trial (see "Entanglement"). With the help of my beta-readers (Shayenne and AnneRose), I think I've finally got all the ranks in the right places.

If Tuvok's attention had not been directed elsewhere, he would have noted Commander Chakotay's departure for Australia. It happened that the shuttle Chakotay took to the southern hemisphere left from the same gate as the transfer shuttle that would connect Tuvok and his family with the Federation transport that was going to take them back to Vulcan. However, three tired grandchildren required almost as much attention as when they were possessed of their customary energy. Telok, T'Rana, and Melar were no more willing to meditate than were the adult-children Tuvok had encountered in the Delta Quadrant - in fact, they were no more willing to meditate than their parents had been at a similar age. Tuvok's concentration was so thoroughly engaged that Commander Chakotay passed directly by Tuvok without the Vulcan noticing.

Tuvok's departure from Earth was more hurried than would have been his choice. The atmosphere around Starfleet Headquarters was disquieting, and after more than ten years away from his home planet, he was eager to return to Vulcan. He was unsure of what he would find on his return home. Nonetheless, he believed that no matter how much Vulcan may have changed in the past decade, it would be less disturbing to him than remaining on Earth, where tensions were high, if concealed.

An hour or so into the journey, they were settled into their shipboard quarters, the grandchildren had been sent to bed, and Tuvok and his bondmate were enjoying one of their first stress-free moments together since Voyager's return.

'What is it that troubles you, my husband?' asked T'Pel.

'There are many things that trouble me,' Tuvok replied.

'Share them with me.'

'I am concerned by the trial of Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Torres,' he began. 'By the behaviour of Starfleet, and also by the behaviour of Captain Janeway. It is utterly illogical to deny oneself the support of a loved one at a time of great stress.' T'Pel, who had witnessed the strain in the relationship between Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay, remained silent. Tuvok, too, remained in silent thought for a while. Then he resumed. 'I am uneasy about what I will find on my return to Vulcan. And I am troubled by what you tell me of our son Sek.'

'You will find that little has changed at home,' said T'Pel, seeking to avoid Tuvok's last observation. 'It is true that the children have grown and left home, but they remain close by. Our government suffered during the Dominion War, and yet they still adhere to the dictates of logic and reason. Do not trouble yourself on that account.'

'It is logical to be uneasy,' replied Tuvok. 'I am returning from more than a decade of absence. I have been through experiences unique from those of any other Vulcan. It is not unreasonable to assume that these experiences may have changed me in some ways. It is not Vulcan I am concerned about. It is the changes in myself. And it is these, you tell me, that also trouble our eldest son.'

'Sek is comparatively young, and has lived most of his life on Vulcan. He had no interest in coming to Earth for the trial of your colleagues, not because he had no respect for his father, but because he has no respect for Earth. That is where his difficulty with you lies. That is where I have been ineffectual in my parenting.'

'I have also been less than adequate,' said Tuvok. 'I was aware that Sek was less committed to the Federation than I was, but I did not want to stunt his growth to adulthood.'

'His individuality is commendable. His insularity is problematic. You are not to blame for that - neither am I. His lack of respect for you, however, can only be a result of his upbringing.'

'For which we take equal responsibility,' said Tuvok, firmly. 'Lack of respect from Sek does not trouble me so much as the possibility that we will be in open conflict now that I have returned. I believe he will perceive changes in me - changes that he will not countenance.'

'You have been away from me for more than a decade, also, my husband,' said T'Pel. 'Rest assured - you have not changed significantly.' She raised her hand to cup his cheek and left it there just a few seconds. Being touch telepaths, even that long was enough for T'Pel to communicate her trust and love, and Tuvok's eyes communicated to her a relief of sorts.

'Thank you,' he said quietly. They could discuss this further at a later time, if it was necessary. Now was a time for enjoying being alone with T'Pel. 'Tell me more about our family and friends,' he said.

Calmly and quietly, content in each other's presence, they talked long into the night.

* * *

Because of commitments on Earth, Tuvok had only three weeks in which to visit Vulcan. At the end of that time, he was expected back in San Francisco for the first of many official occasions - this one, the Memorial Service for those of Voyager's crew who had died during their years in the Delta Quadrant.

His leave half over, his entire extended family gathered for a meal; his children and their bondmates, his own siblings, and those of T'Pel. With this gathering, T'Pel and Tuvok hoped to assist Tuvok in easing back into life in Vulcan society. They were also able to announce the news that had reached them that day - of Tuvok's promotion to the rank of captain, and his assignment to a new Enterprise-class starship currently under construction at Utopia Planetia.

Together with some valued colleagues from his years of working on Vulcan, there were more than twenty people gathered together. This, of course, included the grandchildren. Back on Vulcan now, they were more restrained in their behaviour, although T'Rana was frequently heard to express her wish to visit Annie and Naomi back on Earth. Even so, to a human, it would have appeared a staid and even strained gathering. Vulcan gatherings are not 'parties' in the human sense; nor, as Tuvok had learned over the years on Voyager, in the Talaxian sense. The Vulcan version of a party is calm and reasoned; low-pitched discussion that rarely tends towards the political or controversial. After so many years with humans and other overly emotional races, Tuvok found the atmosphere disconcerting, a reaction that, in itself, concerned him deeply.

Despite this, he felt that he was coming to terms with life on Vulcan once again. T'Pel had read the situation correctly - there had been little social or political change during his absence. The changes were far more those of family life - the tension between Tuvok and Sek had not eased. As a result, there was tension with Varith, Elieth and Asil and their bondmates as well. The family tried to keep some of the tension from the grandchildren, who had become sincerely attached to their grandfather during their time together on Earth. But keeping the truth from children was unnatural for a Vulcan family, and T'Rana and Telok, in any case, were old enough to sense the tension between parents and grandparents.

As a result, it was something of a relief when the 'party' ended, and Tuvok and T'Pel were able to slip back into their pleasing routine for the remaining week and a half of his leave. Despite the unease within the family, Tuvok valued his time on his home planet, with the family and friends he had been without for so many years. He lived each day as fully as possible, knowing that soon he would have to return to Earth, Starfleet, and the various concerns that went with it. It was not a prospect he looked forward to.

* * *

'The shuttle staff are likely quite familiar with you by now, Captain,' said Vorik. Voyager's youngest Vulcan was his usual insouciant self - a fact which after only a few hours of the shuttle journey between Vulcan and Earth was wearing thin on Tuvok.

'I have made this journey several times, Lieutenant,' agreed Tuvok, 'however I do not recognise any of the crew from my previous times on this route.'

Both Tuvok and Vorik sank into silence. Despite Vorik's persistence and ability to annoy Tuvok as well as any human, Tuvok was not displeased to have found himself on the same shuttle as Vorik. There were threads left over from their days on Voyager that Tuvok was anxious to tie off; curious behaviour on Vorik's part that he wished to see explained. Additionally, of all the junior officers on board Voyager, Vorik was the only one who didn't appear to have some plans in place for his future. That the unusually talkative Vulcan hadn't shared his ideas with other members of the crew was yet another piece of unexplained behaviour.

'I hear you have a ship waiting for you, Captain,' said Vorik.

'That is no longer the case,' said Tuvok. 'My assignment has been postponed.'

'What will you do once back on Earth?'

'I believe I will be asked to teach at the Academy.'

'You eventually will be assigned to a new Starship however?' asked Vorik.

'I am not certain,' replied Tuvok. 'It appears that Starfleet has not yet decided what, exactly, they wish me to do.'

'That is unfortunate,' said Vorik. 'I'm sure you would prefer to be settled in your assignment.'

Tuvok nodded his assent, then took the opportunity he had been afforded. 'Is your own future settled, Lieutenant?'

'It is - I shall be returning to Vulcan to assist the local Starfleet liaison office.'

'You are content to remain on Vulcan?' asked Tuvok.

'I am,' replied Vorik. 'The present situation in the Federation is one from which I am eager to distance myself. The liaison role will give me an acceptable opportunity to remain in limited contact with humans, but after ten years on Voyager, I find myself preferring to stay among my own people as much as possible.'

'I did not expect such a response,' said Tuvok.

'Few people did,' said Vorik.

'Was it for this reason that you did not return to Earth for the trial of Commodore Chakotay and Commander Torres?'

'I was…reticent…to be among such a large number of humans.'

Distasteful as it was to Tuvok to probe this deeply into a fellow Vulcan's ideas, Tuvok felt obliged to. 'It was possible to testify via Holographic Communication, as Chancellor Martok did. Your testimony may have been crucial to Commander Torres - why did you not make arrangements to testify.'

'My testimony was not required. The case ended favourably without my input.'

Tuvok paused. 'Logic dictates that the discussion of alternative scenarios is unnecessary,' he allowed, 'but I know that Commander Torres was bemused and concerned by your decision not to testify. She believed that you were on good terms.'

'I believe that we are. However, we are now back in the Alpha Quadrant. I believe that I am best served by cutting most, if not all, of my ties to Voyager, and adjusting to my new circumstances. Once the official duties such as this coming memorial service are over and my reassignment to Vulcan is confirmed, I will consider the preceding chapter of my life closed.'

Tuvok considered Vorik's statement. 'That is a logical approach.' After a few moment's silence, he spoke again. 'I regret that it is not an approach acceptable for my own life.'

* * *

Tuvok had barely entered the café known generally as "The Civilian" when he was greeted from across the room by Gretchen Janeway. 'Tuvok, it's lovely to see you again.'

He crossed to the table where his captain's mother was sitting. 'Mrs Janeway - it is most agreeable to see you again so soon.'

'Soon? It's been a full week - since the night of the Galaxy Ball.'

'You have adapted quickly to our return,' Tuvok noted.

Gretchen smiled. 'I have - isn't it wonderful?'

'How is the Admiral?' asked Tuvok.

'Kathryn is quite well,' said Gretchen. 'Still very busy - she refuses to sit behind a desk no matter what Headquarters tries to tell her. I'm surprised you haven't seen her yet. She told me your assignment fell through again,' Gretchen finished with a sympathetic smile.

'The constant changes are unsettling,' agreed Tuvok. 'If the Admiralty believe that I am best employed in data analysis, I will accede to their wishes.'

'You don't think this uncertainty is an indication of something…' Gretchen hesitated, '…something strange going on in Starfleet?'

'Ten years has not made you any less forthright in your opinions, Mrs Janeway.'

'You expected me to change that much?'

'No,' said Tuvok, quite honestly. 'But I had held some optimism that some tact might have been gained - an obviously illogical hope for a Janeway.'

Gretchen let out a peal of laughter. 'Ah, Tuvok. It's so good to see that ten years with my daughter has not deprived you of your sense of humour.'

Tuvok looked at Gretchen quizzically. 'I fail to understand the tendency of my acquaintances to attribute a sense of humour to me.'

'And I fail to understand the tendency of Vulcans to deny that they have a sense of humour,' countered Gretchen. 'But we've moved from the point…I wanted you to tell me what you think of all the difficulty the Voyager crew has been having since your return.'

Tuvok was silent for a moment. 'I do not know what to think,' he said eventually. 'I feel that my perspective is distorted by my long time away from the Federation. Perhaps this uneasiness and apprehension within Starfleet is the result of natural progression while we were away.'

'That's rubbish, Tuvok, and you know it,' said Gretchen bluntly. 'I've been talking to Admiral Rabb…or rather, Admiral Rabb has been talking to Kathryn. There's something in all this that just isn't right. And your perspective isn't distorted by being away - I think it will be clearer than ever.'

'I did not live through the Dominion War as my colleagues did. They have a different view of the world. Their security concerns are perhaps justified.'

'So you think that all this is due to security concerns?'

'Not entirely, but there is a great inclination among people to retreat into safety after an upheaval such as the Dominion War. Policy and emotions become insular and protective; anyone different becomes the enemy. All this is expressed as security fears, which legitimates and justifies hostility. It is no different on Vulcan - I see the same signs of insularity in my son Sek as I see in the Starfleet hierarchy.'

At that, Gretchen could not help but intervene. 'Tuvok? Your son is reacting badly to you?'

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, then nodded.

'Oh, how can he?' said Gretchen.

'He is young,' said Tuvok. 'As T'Pel said, he has lived almost his whole life on Vulcan - he does not have curiosity in his being. He is content with his own experiences, and cannot understand why his father left him to see other worlds.'

'But it makes no sense,' said Gretchen. 'Not only your son's attitude, but all the strange orders coming from Starfleet. B'Elanna Torres is the only member of the senior staff who seems to have had no problems with getting a new assignment, and even then, she was supposed to be assigned with her husband. Tom's still waiting for an assignment. Poor Kit McBride is having all sorts of trouble, and just because the court-martial found the Maquis innocent doesn't mean they're finding it any easier to settle back into life in the Alpha Quadrant. I keep trying to help, but there's not much I can do.'

While Gretchen had been speaking, a few thoughts had come together in Tuvok's mind and coalesced into a theory of sorts. Before he could respond to Gretchen, however, there was a commotion from the back of the restaurant as Neelix burst through the double doors.

'Mr Tuvok! Mrs Janeway! How lovely to see you here.'

'Neelix.' Gretchen stood up and gave the Talaxian a warm hug. 'It's good to see you again. You've settled in here?'

'It seems as though I have,' answered Neelix.

'Well, this is a lovely restaurant,' said Gretchen. 'I'll have to see if I can drag Kathryn in for lunch one day while she's still working at the Sulu.'

'I can assure you that "The Civilian" will be honoured,' said Neelix. 'Now, is there anything I can get for you before I leave you and return to my kitchen?'

'I would love another coffee, Neelix,' said Gretchen.

'The Captain isn't the first in her family to be dependent upon coffee, I see.'

'You'd better believe it,' replied Gretchen.

'I'll send Ben out with it,' said Neelix.

'I'll see you again soon, Neelix.' Neelix left the room, and Gretchen turned her attention back to Tuvok. 'Just before Neelix arrived, Tuvok, you looked as though you'd had an epiphany?'

'I wouldn't term it an epiphany - that is a term implying divine inspiration. It is merely that certain facts have begun to assemble themselves into a pattern. I believe that part of the antipathy towards Voyager and her crew lies in the past - specifically Commodore Chakotay's past.'

Gretchen's face fell. 'No - I hope you're wrong, Tuvok. Chakotay doesn't need anything else to mess up his life. My daughter has already done a darn good job of that.'

'I share your sentiments, Mrs Janeway. I have grown to have a great deal of respect for Chakotay, and I find it hard to understand the strain to which both he and your daughter are subjecting themselves.'

'Human relationships never make sense, Tuvok, least of all when there's a Janeway involved. I've given up trying to understand Kathryn's behaviour towards Chakotay. I just make sure Kathryn knows that I'm there for her when she needs me.'

'I am certain she knows and appreciates your support.'

'So am I. But Tuvok - please, tell me what you meant. How is all this foolishness linked to Chakotay's past?'

'It is only a theory, Mrs Janeway. I have no evidence at this time.'

'I honestly don't care,' said Gretchen. 'I'm tired of being kept in the dark by Starfleet. If you have a theory, I want to hear it.'

* * *

A week later, Tuvok waited in a gate lounge at the San Francisco shuttle terminal for the transfer from the daily Vulcan transport. How T'Pel had convinced Sek and T'Ama to join her in a trip to Earth, or indeed secured leave from her own employment, Tuvok could not imagine. He was more than content to reap the benefits, however, and hoped that he and Sek could come to some understanding and begin to heal their relationship. As well as that, there was one topic of conversation that Tuvok and T'Pel had yet to broach. Although Tuvok was still working with the analysis team at Sulu, it was probable that a permanent assignment would emerge soon, and when that happened, decisions would have to be made.

However, Tuvok was quite willing to continue to delay that conversation. He certainly had no wish to begin it in the middle of the shuttle terminal with his son and daughter-in-law looking on. Instead, when the transfer shuttle arrived, he greeted them all and led them downstairs to the BART station for the trip into the Presidio.

'Sek and T'Ama are booked into an apartment complex just outside Starfleet Headquarters,' T'Pel told him.

Tuvok nodded. 'From there we can walk to my quarters.' He turned to Sek and T'Ama. 'You will join us for dinner, I hope?'

'Will you be cooking, father?' asked Sek.

Tuvok paused for a moment, remembering his son as a small boy, asking him the same question, but with a petulant tone - the inference being that Tuvok was unable to cook.

'No, Sek - I will not be cooking,' Tuvok said, almost indulgently, unable to shift the image of his son as a slightly pudgy-faced child. 'I had intended to go to a bayside restaurant. Many of my colleagues have recommended it to me.'

'In that case,' said Sek, 'T'Ama and I will be happy to join you.'

Tuvok recalled Gretchen Janeway's comments about the Vulcan sense of humour. From Sek's response, Tuvok would have to give Gretchen's comments some credence.

When the family emerged from the Presidio BART station into the large Headquarters piazza, Tuvok was gratified to see Sek taking an intense interest in the surroundings. For his son and daughter-in-law's benefit, Tuvok began pointing out buildings and landmarks - the Admiralty office building, the Sulu, where he was spending so much time, and the glimpses of the Academy buildings over the trees that separated the two campuses. Soon Sek began to ask questions, recalling moments from his father's stories of Starfleet life. Passing a memorial to Captain Spock, Sek asked his father to repeat the story of the time he met the first Vulcan in Starfleet, during his posting as an ensign on the Excelsior. That led to a story about the Excelsior's mad dash through the Beta Quadrant to prevent the planned assassination of the Federation President at Khitomer. Wandering through the grounds of Headquarters, Tuvok felt the strained relationship with Sek healing itself. They parted amicably at the door of the apartment complex, and Tuvok and T'Pel continued their walk towards Tuvok's quarters.

'How long can you stay?' Tuvok asked.

'Sek and T'Ama are here for a week. Telok is staying with Varith and L'Rina while they're gone. I'm here for as long as you wish me to stay.' T'Pel stopped walking and sat down on a bench by the side of the path. 'We have not yet discussed what will happen when you are finally assigned to a ship and a specific mission.'

'That is true,' said Tuvok, joining T'Pel on the bench. 'I have been…avoiding the question.'

'That is not like you, Tuvok.'

'I know. Irrationally, I suspect I was anxious about your response.'

'Why postpone the discussion? That simply prolongs the "agony", as humans would say.'

'Perhaps it is yet another sign that I have spent too long among humans. You said you would stay as long as I wished.'

'Yes. And if you wish, when you are assigned a Starship, I will join you then, also.'

Tuvok looked back at T'Pel, relief evident in his eyes. 'I had not realised how much I wished for that,' he said. 'I thank you,' he said.

'I have been separated from you too long, my husband. As long as I have the power to choose, I will remain with you.'

'And I with you,' replied Tuvok.

The moment was extraordinarily solemn. It was many minutes before they stood and continued towards Tuvok's quarters.

* * *

The "Moongazer" restaurant lived up to its name that evening. Tuvok, T'Pel, Sek and T'Ama sat at a table right on the edge of the Moongazer's broad deck that spread from the beach over the water. Up and down the shore they could see the lights of nearby homes, and as dusk settled they had a view of a glorious sunset over the Pacific ocean.

For the first time, Sek asked about Tuvok's time on Voyager, and about his colleagues, particularly Commodore Chakotay and Commander Torres. Tuvok and T'Pel discovered that Sek had, in fact, kept a close eye on the coverage of the trial. Sek's evaluation of the prosecution's presentation was similar to Tuvok's; the prosecution had made confusing decisions, run a case that was at first too strong and then too weak, and the entire process had been illogical in the extreme. Eventually T'Pel tired of Sek and Tuvok's attempts to dissect the Starfleet court-martial system and changed the conversation slightly.

'I am curious about Admiral Janeway. During the trial of your colleagues she seemed under a great deal of strain. Is she well?'

'Since I ceased to be the security chief of Voyager, I have not inquired into the captain's health,' said Tuvok, slightly reluctant to discuss his former captain.

'The court case would be sufficient to place great strain on any human, mother,' added Sek, reprovingly.

'It was more than simply strain,' said T'Pel. 'She seemed almost…heartsick.'

'Heartsick?' asked T'Ama.

'The Pon-farr has many advantages,' replied Sek.

'But humans must deal with these emotions,' said T'Pel, looking towards Tuvok, who had remained unmoving through the whole exchange.

For many moments Tuvok remained silent. While he could discuss anything, even this, with T'Pel, here there was Sek and T'Ama to consider. He held Sek's gaze - his son looked back at him passively, steadily. This was his eldest child, Tuvok reminded himself - a child from whom he had been away for ten years. Trust and honesty were even more important at this point that maintaining Vulcan reserve.

'I have often felt, over the past ten years,' began Tuvok, 'how fortunate I am in my ability to overcome my emotions. Living with humans and other emotional races for so long, I have become accustomed to the emotions of others. But what you must understand, my son,' he continued, addressing himself directly to Sek, 'is that while human emotions are more visible than our own, that visibility does not make for clarity or ease of interpretation. Given my position in the hierarchy of Voyager, most of my dealings were with the senior staff - a group of people with very complicated emotional responses.'

'And Admiral Janeway?' asked T'Ama.

Sek raised an eyebrow in the direction of his wife, but on T'Pel's lips was the ghost of a smile. 'Indulge us, Sek,' she said quietly to her son.

'Admiral Janeway,' said Tuvok, 'regards me as a close friend, and a confidant. She has done so for many years, as you know. But as you noticed,' he said, nodding at T'Pel, 'during the trial she was under particular strain. She and Commodore Chakotay acted illogically. Part of her unease and strain was due to that.'

'But they had separated by then, correct?' asked Sek, interested in spite of himself.

'You mistake me - the illogical behaviour of the admiral and the commodore was not their becoming openly involved. Their illogical behaviour was the sudden cessation of that involvement upon return to Earth.' The statement was greeted with silence. Tuvok continued, 'To knowingly deny oneself the support of a loved one is utterly illogical, especially in a time such as this.'

T'Pel nodded, having heard that sentiment from her husband at least once before. The silence stretched out as the sun finally set, seeming to slip down into the vastness of the Pacific.

'Father,' said Sek, 'I hope that this is not inappropriate…' Tuvok nodded for his son to continue, 'You were without the support of my mother for ten years.'

'It is not something I would wish to repeat,' said Tuvok quietly. 'While we do not demonstrate our feelings as humans do, your mother and I rely greatly on each other. Those early months in the Delta Quadrant, while I was with the Maquis, were exceedingly difficult. Once Voyager joined us, the situation grew even more complex. Your mother and I had both been aware that I would be away for a period of time - we were prepared for that. Neither of us was prepared for ten years separation.'

T'Pel reached out to touch her husband's hand. 'We survived - but we are Vulcan. Will the admiral survive?'

'She has relied heavily on Commodore Chakotay over the years. He is her closest friend. And her feelings for him are strong. For the past month, she has been without her greatest support, in a difficult period. Thus far, she has coped admirably. Now that Commodore Chakotay is free, I expect he will attempt a reconciliation - however Admiral Janeway will not accept his attempts.'

T'Pel nodded. 'That has already occurred,' she said. 'At the celebration, he approached her, and she refused.'

'It is illogical…' began Sek.

'Illogical,' agreed Tuvok, 'but predictable. Such a response is entirely within the captain's character. However, given time, and some sound advice, she should reconsider her position.'

'She loves him,' said T'Pel. 'That is obvious in her face and actions.'

'Except in her action of repudiating him,' said T'Ama.

'Even in that,' said Tuvok. 'Humans, when badly hurt, remove themselves from further pain as a defence mechanism. The commodore's initiation of their separation was highly painful to the admiral. By refusing to re-involve herself with him, she seeks to prevent herself from being hurt.'

'You believe she will become involved with him again?' asked T'Ama.

'As I said, given time, and the correct form of approach by Commodore Chakotay, they will find each other again.'

T'Pel smiled at her husband. 'I believe your Talaxian friend would say that you are a romantic, Tuvok.'

'Perhaps he would,' acknowledged Tuvok. 'And in Vulcan terms, perhaps I am.'


End file.
